Silver to Gold
by Radical.2
Summary: The Slytherins and the Gryffindors have always hated each other. I mean to change this, me, Pansy Parkinson. Today is their day.
1. Break Away

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Song: Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson.**

Today I make my move.

Today I will be rejected by my own house, and, if I'm lucky, praise by my enemy.

Today is my day. No, today is their day, the day that things will finally change.

I wasn't sure that I would be able to be this brave; that's the Gryffindors' job.

Yet, here I am.

This morning I was dead set in fear and indecision, but not now.

Let's go back to that epiphany-like thing that I had this morning.

I was about to take my morning walk around the Black Lake when I impulsively took my mini wizarding radio with me.

And that made all the difference.

I twisted the tuning dial back and forth, like I do sometimes, and I heard a song with a great beat, so I settled on that station.

I stopped at the edge of the great lake and sat down, dipping my toes in the water.

_Could've been a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window..._

That's when the lyrics started to catch my attention, as I did a lot of staring out windows these days.

Wondering if I would, or even could, grow the strength to change all of this.

_Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray..._

To be honest, I did pray.

I wasn't exactly sure to whom, but I figured that he muggle's evolution theory would exactly fit in with magic, so why couldn't there be a God?

I had mentioned it once to my parents at dinner; they had thought I was going mad, so I kept it all to myself.

_Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here..._

Something _was _wrong.

I didn't believe that the muggle-borns and Gryffindors deserved to be treated like they were.

_So I prayed, I could break away,_

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes until I touch the sky..._

But the thing was, I had no wings.

I recalled reading on a worn, muggle plaque _We are all angels with one wing. Only by embracing each other can we fly._

And that's when I changed my mind.

The Slytherins distrusted, even hated each other. They each had a wing but didn't even desire to fly, unless perhaps on a Quidditch broom.

The Gryffindors, they were a family. They could, in a sense, fly.

_Make a wih, take a chance, make a change, and break away..._

Bravery wasn't just for Gryffindors, I thought rebelliously.

I had the wish, but could I take the chance to change it all?

I wanted to.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love..._

I was determined; at that I wanted to risk it so much that I was nearly shaking, creating ripples in the lake with my feet.

I could, and would, do this.

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away..._


	2. Float Away

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Song: Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson.**

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors have always hated each other.

I mean to change this, me, Pansy Parkinson, of the noble and snobby house of Slytherin.

And right now is the perfect moment.

The two houses are looking ready for an all-out duel, a no-man's line between them. I stand in the shadows, lingering on the edge of my group.

I have run here just in time; Draco and Hermione are facing off up ahead.

"What have we here?" he asks snidely, "The Gryffindorks and their mudblood pals. How sweet."

Hermione narrows her eyes, and I drift closer to them.

She says to him, "You are such a salipsistic prat!"

He, along with most of the Slytherins, looks a bit confused.

I step right between them.

"She's right," I say.

He is arrogant, self-absorbed, rude...

Raised eyebrows and widened eyes and shocked expressions follow my every move.

"What is this, some mad attempt at flirting?" Draco turns to me, "I don't like you, you idiot."

I roll my eyes, "The feeling is mutual. All this prejudice stuff is just mad!" I complain. "I'm sick of it!"

"What are you saying, Parkinson?"

"That the Gryffindors are right. Muggle-borns aren't slaves, Draco, and you treat them like that. It's wrong," I say.

"Whatever," Draco waves his hand impatiently.

"You're so arrogant and self-absorbed!" I exclaim.

"So are you," he points out.

Hermione steps in. "She's not. She's brave and kind, and if she was a Gryffindor, I might even like her."

Really?

"Too bad, she's Slytherin. And you're lying, no one could ever like that bloody slut," Draco drawls.

"She is more Gryffindor than me, even."

Harry steps forward also. "I agree, she's very brave."

"I don't care what you think, Potter. Come on, everyone, let's go," he commands.

And with that, he and all the Slytherins angrily stalk away, glaring at me.

Except me, I don't go with them.

I am all of a sudden surrounded by red and gold; no, the Grffindors are not rushing around me, they have all left, I think.

I don't know because I can't see anything but the inside of a tornado.

I sway back and forth, the bright colors swirling around me dizzily.

I feel myself floating, flying, breaking away...


	3. Fly Away

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Song: Break Away, by Kelly Clarkson.**

I wake up, and the first thing I notice is that an oddly familiar hat is placed on my head.

I don't open my eyes yet, but I can hear the voice croaking, "She has changed greatly in six years. She has become brave."

I, Pansy Parkinson, am brave.

My day, their day, has come. Today was my day, and is my day.

"GRYFFINDOR!" cries the Sorting Hat.

I take it off and sit up, placing the tattered hat on my lap.

I finally open my eyes.

I am in the hospital wing, and Hermione Granger sits in a chair next to the bed I am on, smiling radiantly at me.

"Congratulations," she says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I murmur, blinking at the sudden light. "Well, I think so..." I trail off.

Hermione reads my confused expression, saying, "You're a Gryffindor now."

"Really?" I ask hesistantly, in fear that this is some cruel joke.

She nods encouragingly at me.

"I have a family now," I tell her.

I finally have my chance at freedom.

I have my full set of wings, and I can fly.

I have flown away, and lived to tell it all.

I have my whole life ahead of me now, a life with a family.

I am brave, and I have broken away from my pureblooded chains.

I am a Gryffindor.


End file.
